Redge Yanto
: "Trap or no trap, it's better than just sitting around here waiting for the sun to go supernova." : Early Life Redge Yanto was born in 32 BBY on Naboo to Jek Yanto and Lena Tyris. He was the future inheriter of Yanto Industries founded by Redge Yanto Snr. (A Jedi during the Cold War). He was raised like any ordinary baby, but his parents quickly realised his sensitivity to the force after seeing him levitiating objects and foreseeing events. When Redge was eight months old, Jedi master Kit Fisto arrived at their doorstep, and took the little baby to the Jedi Temple. Life in the Jedi Temple Redge spent the rest of his life training as a Jedi Initiate. He was very gifted in the ways of the force, so the initiate trials were a breeze. As he continued his studies at the temple, he made many friends in his clan including Ahsoka Tano and Falo Utai (a male Rodian), with whom Redge was best friends with. He caught the eye of many masters including Jefren Railwaver who chose him to become his apprentice. Becoming a Padawan After becoming a padawan to Jefren, he and Redge both went with the Republic UNSCNA Airborne Unit to Kamino to investigate a suspicious fortress. Unfortunately it had a bomb inside it, set by an unknown man. Jefren sacrificed himself to save everyone, especially the person Jefren was in love with, Selena Bluemoon. His ship he took the bomb in exploded in the atmosphere showering the planet's surface with debris. His body was never found, but Redge refused to believe he was dead, he could feel his presence somewhere... A New Master As Redge no longer had a master, he flew back to the Temple to find another master. Luckily, Kit Fisto had been observing Redge and he took him as his apprentice. They both then flew immediatly to Christophisis where Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano were already battling the invading droid forces. Redge and Kit both helped the clone army defeat the battle droids and cause them to retreat from Christophsis and turn it into a Republc planet once more. Becoming a Jedi knight After Redge and Kit went throught countless battles and adventures with each other, Redge finally passed the Jedi Trials and was dubbed knight of the Republic in 20 BBY. He fought alongside Torrent Company of the 501st, along with the 212th Attack Battalion, the 41st Elite Corps, Delta Squad, The Coruscant Guard and The Galactic Marines. As a Jedi knight Redge led the clones into many battles such as the Battle of Umbara. Order 66 In 19 BBY Redge went to Concord Dawn where he visited his long time friend, Exlon Trantos, who was a Mandolorian who joined the Republic after commando droids attacked his estate on Tatooine and Redge saved him. Redge had gotten the message from the Jedi Temple which stated that all Jedi must return to the Temple because the war was supposedly over. Not wanting to disobey orders, Redge went immediatly back to Coruscant. He unfortunatley found what was left of the massacre in the Temple (a.k.a. Operation: Knightfall). As he made his way through the Temple trying to turn the summoning message off, he bumped into, until recently, Anakin. They both engaged in a duel, during which Redge tryed to convince Anakin to turn away from the dark side, but he wouldn't listen. He used the force to push Redge out of a window and he plummetted down into the streets below. Aftermath Redge had survived the fall, but he was badly injured. He tryed to make his way away from the temple, but he fell unconscious from shock. He woke up in his cruiser to find his protocol droid, R-3PO, and his astromech droid, R3-D5, who had apparently tended to his wounds. Redge then headed back to Concord Dawn where he took refuge with Exlon. Mission to Alderaan In 18 BBY Redge received an anonymous message from a Jedi informing of a secret meeting on Alderaan. At first he thought it was a trap, but he didn't want to risk it. He departed with Exlon to the given coordinates which led to a cave a few miles north of Aldera, Alderaan's capital. Inside, Redge & Exlon found suspicious-looking equipment and many dark artifacts scattered throughout the depths of the cave. Further down, they were confronted by two Sith shrouded in shadow. They fought valiantly until their exit was blocked off by force-corrupted creatures enraged by the commotion. Redge and Exlon escaped through the labyrinth of tunnels while the Sith were torn apart by the blood-thirsty monsters while attempting to control them. The demonic animals pursued the duo for a long time until Redge used the force to collapse the ceiling behind him blocking the path and forcing the creatures to turn back and find another way. Redge and Exlon had paused to catch their breath when a distant whispering sound emanated form a small chamber much darker than the others. Almost entranced with curiosity, they blindly walked into the darkness seeking the source of the voice. A large, ominous statue of a well-dressed woman on her knees and praying stood half embedded into the rocky outcrop. Her face seemed to be glowing green lighting up the darkened tunnel. Before Redge or Exlon could react, two tesla coils spontaneously lit up in a whirl of purple and blue lightning and shot the bolts into the statue's sides. The stone flashed and flared as the whisper became a roaring scream. The sound wave launched Exlon back into a wall while Redge was consumed by the storm of lightning and glaring rays. Thin streams of black and red smoke poured from the statue's eyes delving into Redge's mind twisting it to it's will. Exlon gathered as much strength as he could and flung a ball of kinetic force at the statue which shattered into several pieces. The Sith spirit screeched in rage at her failed attempt and imploded violently in a ball of light sending massive power surging through the mountain. The entire mountain began to collapse from the inside and rocks began falling all around. Exlon retrieved Redge's unconscious body, help him over his shoulder and activated his jetpack. He flew up the caves following the draft leading to the surface. He skimmed across the grasping fingers and teeth of the pursing monsters form earlier as they too were crushed by the avalanche of stalactites. He burst out of the cave in a whirl of dust and rocks as the mountain collapsed in on itself. Redge was put in the bacta tank on his cruiser to recuperate. Back on Concord Dawn, Redge explained to Exlon the visions that he had experienced while being attacked by the spirit. Though most they did not comprehend, they figured from what they had understood that the spirit opened some kind of rip in space and time compromising the laws of the galaxy, this meant that since both Exlon and Redge were present when this occurred, their aging processed were rendered dormant. Neither Redge nor Exlon would be able to age at all until some kind of force ritual would be able to counteract the spell. But, not aging did have its advantages... -- NO RECORDS AVALIABLE -- Known Squads *Blitz Company-Alpha Battalion *Black Forest *Republic UNSCNA Airborne Unit *Republic UNSCN Fleet *The Elite Star Legion *Triton Company *Jedi Temple Security *The Galactic Marines *Titan Company *Wolfpack Unit *Republic Task Force *Torrent Company *212th Attack Battalion *41st Elite Corps *Delta Squad *The Coruscant Guard *501st Infantry Regiment *Blue Squadron *Gold Squadron *Shadow Squadron Allies * Kit Fisto * Plo Koon * Anakin Skywalker * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Ahsoka Tano * Captain Rex * Commander Cody * Commander Gree * Commander Fox * Jefren Railwaver * Jaller Racer * Exlon Trantos * Sargeant Jason Lightsaber Forms *Form III *Form IV *Form V Droids *R3-D5 *R-3P0 *PROXY Mk. II *HK-91 Weapons *Lightsaber *Offhand Lightsaber *Double-bladed Lightsaber *DC-17 Hand Blaster *DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol *DH-17 Blaster Pistol *DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Republic Category:Jedi Order